J'ai chaud
by Ymia
Summary: Cet aprèsmidi là, Gojyo avait chaud, très chaud...Et que se passetil quand un kappa a chaud ? Du GojyoXSanzo, ou comment refroidir efficacemment un kappa surchauffé...


**Auteur :** Ymia

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens à préciser que Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo et Hakkai ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que Hakuryu, Kogaiji, Ririn et tout les autres ; ils sont en effet la propriété de Kazuya Minekura. Ce qui est dommage pour moi, mais excellent pour tout les fans qui peuvent continuer à suivre leurs aventures en mangas, animés, OAV, etc...

**Remarque :** Cette fic fait partie d'un petit groupe d'autres fics sur Saiyuki. Devraient suivre, si tout va bien, J'ai froid, J'ai faim et J'ai sommeil...J'ai bien dit DEVRAIENT !!

Bon. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**J'ai chaud…**

Il avait chaud. Et même très chaud… trop chaud. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Gojyo chercha à tâtons la gourde d'eau glacée qu'il traînait partout avec lui. Il la trouva, et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis il laissa retomber son bras en grognant. Vide. Elle était vide. Et il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour aller se désaltérer.

Il avait passé tout l'après-midi sous un grand chêne, dans la cour intérieur de l'auberge qu'ils occupaient depuis la veille. Il s'était réfugié là en espérant échapper à la chaleur et au soleil. Au début, l'arbre l'avait efficacement protégé de ce dernier, mais depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, le ciel s'était assombri, et le vent était tombé. Une chaleur étouffante s'était abattue sur tout le village ; et depuis, Gojyo crevait de chaud.

Il maudissait ces putains de nuages qui n'étaient même pas foutus de lâcher leur eau ; il maudissait Hakuryu d'être tombé en panne dans le coin le plus sec et le plus ensoleillé de Togenkyo ; il se maudissait enfin lui-même d'avoir si chaud.

Il avait envoyé sa veste et son T-shirt valser depuis un bon moment, et en songeant sérieusement à enlever son pantalon aussi. Il s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval et avait dû renoncer à draguer pour ne pas être collé à d'autres corps, trop brûlants pour lui. Alors il restait là, appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre, suant à grosses gouttes, désespérant de trouver de la fraîcheur et se desséchant doucement.

Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, quand soudain…

Plic !

Il tendit l'oreille. Il aurait juré avoir entendu…

Ploc !

Là ! Ça recommençait ! On aurait dit…

Tout à coup, le ciel se déchira, et des trombes d'eau tombèrent. Gojyo faillit boire la tasse quand il hurla son plaisir. De l'eau ! De l'eau FRAICHE ! ENFIN !

Enfin convenablement réhydraté, il se releva et se mit à danser sous la pluie ; ouvrant largement les bras, riant aux éclats sous la bénédiction qui tombait du ciel.

Sauf que…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- 38, 5°, annonça Hakkaï en examinant le thermomètre qu'il venait de récupérer de la bouche de Gojyo.

- Tu t'es pas loupé, rigola Goku.

- La ferme… grommela le malade.

Le kappa n'en menait pas large. Pour avoir profité de la fraîcheur de cette pluie, il se retrouvait cloué au lit par 38, 5° de fièvre… Le pire, c'est qu'il avait toujours aussi chaud… Et Hakkaï qui refusait de lui ouvrir une fenêtre pour le rafraîchir…

L'ancien humain soupira et fixa son ami d'un air légèrement exaspéré.

- A quoi tu pensais en restant toute la nuit dehors sous cette pluie ?

- A me rafraîchir… grogna Gojyo avant de se remettre à tousser.

- … Tu savais pas qu'il y avait la clim dans l'auberge ? lui demanda doucement Goku.

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis…

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Saru de merde !

- J'pensais pas que t'étais si con ! Sale cafard rouge !

Gojyo voulut répliquer quand il sentit la tête lui tourner. Il s'affaissa à nouveau dans le lit en gémissant. Hakkaï soupira de nouveau, et se tourna vers Sanzo, qui n'avait pas quitté son journal des yeux depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je vais aller faire des courses avec Goku, et j'en profiterais pour acheter des médicaments pour Gojyo. Ça ne t'ennuies pas de rester pour le surveiller ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit, que le jeune homme interpréta comme une réponse positive. Et en effet, Sanzo lui tendit sa carte de crédit, et il quitta la chambre avec Goku.

Sanzo et Gojyo se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler, et ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot. Sanzo lisait son journal, et Gojyo crevait de chaud. Rien de bien anormal, sauf que…

- _Houlà… je vois trouble… ma têteuh… Et pourquoi, POURQUOI, est-ce que j'ai si chaud ? Foutu fièvre !_

D'un geste rageur, il repoussa les couvertures qui le couvraient, et fit de son mieux pour tenter de trouver une position qui pourrait lui éviter la surchauffe. Heureusement que Hakkaï ne l'avait pas obligé à mettre un T-shirt. Il en serait mort. Sanzo le regarda s'agiter pendant un moment, puis se leva et quitta la chambre. Gojyo, trop occupé à surchauffer, ne l'entendit ni partir ni revenir. En fait, il avait complètement oublié le moine jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une fraîcheur bienfaisante sur son front. Gémissant de bonheur, il saisit à deux mains le petit sachet rempli de glaçons et le pressa sur son front avant de rouvrir les yeux et de croiser un regard améthyste.

- Tu m'énerves à t'agiter comme ça, lâcha le blond.

Le demi-sang lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci, Sanzo-sama...

Sanzo grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « saleté de kappa » et alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise pour reprendre sa lecture.

Gojyo déplaça le sachet de glaçons sur ses tempes, puis ses joues et enfin, sur son cou. La fraîcheur de ce truc lui faisait du bien. Il soupira de contentement, et Sanzo lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la tête sur le point d'éclater, le corps en feu et je vois double, mais à part ça tout baigne…

Sanzo soupira d'exaspération. Même malade, le kappa avait la langue aussi bien pendue. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Grognant pour la forme, il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son journal. Son attention fut cependant détournée encore une fois lorsqu'il entendit un bruit mat. Levant les yeux, il vit le sac de glaçons gisant sur le sol. Son regard se porta alors sur le malade, et il se leva d'un bond. Gojyo semblait avoir perdu connaissance, et sa respiration était difficile.

Le blond posa une main sur son front et fronça les sourcils. La fièvre avait empirée. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser par-dessus la sienne.

- Ta main est si froide…ronronna le kappa.

Sanzo sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Venait-il de trouver la voix de Gojyo…sensuelle ? Il retira vivement sa main, et le rouquin poussa un soupir déçu.

- J'ai chaud…geignit le kappa.

Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si la fièvre montait encore, cela deviendrait vraiment dangereux pour sa santé. Cependant, sans les médicaments que Hakkai était parti chercher, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf si…

En entendant Gojyo s'agiter, Sanzo prit sa décision.

Il s'assura que la porte était bien fermée à clé, et retourna auprès du demi-sang. Là, il retira sa robe de moine, puis son fin vêtement en cuir noir. En pantalon , il se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de Gojyo, qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est une façon assez vieillotte pour faire baisser la fièvre, le coupa le moine en lui tournant le dos.

Son maître lui avait un jour expliqué qu'ainsi, on faisait passer la fièvre du corps malade vers le corps sain ; soulageant alors la personne malade d'une partie de son mal. Sanzo espérait que ce serait suffisant jusqu'au retour de Hakkai.

Il sentit alors le souffle du kappa sur sa nuque, et son torse contre son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, konno erokappa ?!

- Tu es tellement frais…lui souffla Gojyo à l'oreille.

Le blond frissonna. Sa température corporelle avait toujours été légèrement plus basse que la moyenne. Et aujourd'hui, avec le rouquin brûlant de fièvre collé à lui, cette petite différence de température se faisait très bien ressentir…

Et il devait avouer qu'en toute honnêteté, cela ne lui déplaisait pas…Les bras de Gojyo l'enlacèrent, et il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte du demi-sang. Pour un malade, celui-ci avait tout de même une sacrée force dans les bras. Les lèvres de Gojyo se posèrent alors à la base de son cou. Un baiser brûlant sur une peau froide. Sanzo frissonna, et se tortilla pour se retrouver face au kappa, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Tu es malade, je te rappelle…

- Je compte sur toi pour me guérir, alors…murmura Gojyo.

Le métis posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Sanzo qui ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bah alors, Hakkai ? Pourquoi Sanzo n'ouvre pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est peut-être endormi ? répondit le brun sans trop y croire.

L'ancien humain colla alors son oreille contre la porte, essayant de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire le moine, quand il entendit un gémissement. Il pensa d'abord que ses amis étaient attaqués et pensa sérieusement à défoncer la porte pour leur venir en aide, lorsqu'il entendit la suite. Il se figea, puis une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- Hakkai ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait revenir un peu plus tard…dit le brun en se redressant.

- Mais…

- Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

- YATTA ! Bouffe, bouffe, bouffe !

Hakkai remercia les dieux que Goku se pose aussi peu de questions. Il laissa le paquet contenant les médicaments près de la porte, et rejoignit l'adolescent qui trépignait au bout du couloir.

Il se jura néanmoins d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le couple nouvellement formé...

* * *

Ymia : Voilà ! Finish ! Les persos sont un peu OOC, mais bon...

Sanzo : Un peu ? UN PEU ?! Mais je vais te faire la peau, oui !

Ymia (se cache derrière Hakkai) : Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux, mon petit Sanzo d'amour ?

Gojyo (se colle à Sanzo) : Oui, pourquoi tu lui en veux, mon petit moine adoré ?

Sanzo (se dégage) : Mais c'est pas du tout mon personnage, ça ! Je suis...j'y crois pas...Je m'INQUIETE pour le kappa ! Moi ! Non mais c'est du délire pur et simple !

Ymia : Le vrai délire, c'est que j'ai pas pu faire de lemon...

Gojyo (attrape Sanzo et le traîne derrière lui) : Pour le lemon, ça peut s'arranger très facilement...

Sanzo (fulminant, et tentant de se dégager) : Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! J'vais te buter ! (voit son flingue dans les mains de l'auteuse qui lui sourit méchamment) Rectification : Je la tue elle en premier, puis toi !

Ymia : tssss...Que de violence chez un si bel homme...Gojyo, montre lui les bienfaits de l'amour et du principe universel : "Faites l'amour, pas la guerre", tu veux ?

Gojyo (sourire pervers qui en dit long) : Avec grand plaisir...

(s'enferme avec le blond dans une chambre préparée spécialement à leur intention.)

Goku (arrivé entre-temps) : Ben ? Où qu'ils sont Sanzo et Gojyo ?

Ymia : Ils règlent une affaire urgente...Et si on allait manger ?

Goku (sautant partout) : YATTA !

Hakkai (qui peut enfin en placer une) : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que cela vous donnera envie de revenir. Pour que l'auteuse me donne ENFIN un rôle plus important, il n'y a qu'une solution : reviews ! Soyez généreux...


End file.
